The Legend of Two Mirrors
by coolboy0440
Summary: This is a story of what might have happened if Link had had a freaking voice! Plus, I added Loftwings for some fun. This is my first fan fiction and I want you guys to be honest about how I did. Thanks. Oh, and if you don't like this style of writing, go away. this is FANFICTION for crying out loud. If you don't want to read it , why did you search for it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda.**

Hyrule Field

Link's POV:

The Light Spirits have gathered around her. Now they are leaving... There she is! I start to run toward her, leaving Zelda behind. "Midna?" I shout. I come over the hill to see her sitting on the ground covered by a cloak. "Midna?" She stands and turns to face me. She's not an imp anymore! She just stands there.

"What? Say something!" She says to me. "Am I so beautiful that you have no words left?"

I try to respond but the words catch in my throat. 'She is beautiful' I think. "Uhhhhhhh."

She laughs that wonderful laugh of hers. "Come. We must go to the Mirror." She uses her magic to teleport us back to the Mirror Chamber, one last time.

The Mirror Chamber

"Well... I guess this is farewell, huh?" Midna says. "Light and Shadow can't mix, as we all know. But... Never forget that there is another world bound to this one."

Zelda speaks up, "Shadow and Light are two sides of the same coin...one cannot exist without the other. I know now the reason the goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in this world...they left it because it was their design that we should meet. Yes... that is what I believe."

"Zelda..." Midna speaks again. "Your words are kind, and you heart is true. If all in Hyrule are like you... then maybe you'll do all right." She looks at me, "Thank you... Well the princess spoke truly: as long as that mirror's around, we could meet again... Link..." She sheds a tear and sends it at the Mirror. "I... See you later..." The Mirror cracks. 'Wait she's trying to leave for good?_'_ She turns and starts to walk up to the portal.

I run up behind her and grab her shoulder. "Wait! Midna!" She stops and looks at me. She now has tears streaming down her face. "You don't have to do this. You could stay here. With me. Please. I'm begging you. Don't go!"

She turned fully and gave me a big hug smiling. "Thank you. But I'm afraid I have to go" Turning back around Midna stepped through the portal. I try to follow her but the Mirror shattered into dust. I fall to my knees crying. Zelda comes to me trying to soothe me. But it doesn't work. I stand and walk back. I break into a and jump off the ledge calling my loftwing. This crimson bird is huge enough to ride. Legend says that the original Hero rode this same loftwing that was lost for centuries but it was found by me and Midna. 'Oh Midna' the thought of her brings back painful memories and I start to cry again.

Zelda follows on her own loftwing. A blue beauty of her own. She quickly catches up to me. I turn away and fly back to Ordon Village. Zelda stops trying to follow me and turns back to the castle.

**(Thank you for reading and please review!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

OrdonVillage

I land just outside the town and go into my house to cry myself to sleep thinking of Midna and all the time we had together and how beautiful she was. I soon succumbed to exhaustion and slept a dreamless sleep. I woke up the next morning and fixed myself some eggs and sausage almost in a daze. I went out and saw the children and Ilia returning with Rusl. Colin came running up to me. He had a sword and a shield on his back. He gave me a big hug and I hugged him back. I looked and Rusl nodded at me, I nodded back.

Fado came running up from the village. "Link, we need some help down at the..." he trailed off as he saw the kids and Rusl. He got a look of happiness and surprise on his face. He started running back shouting, "The children are back! The children are back!" I followed him down with the kids, laughing. All of the villagers rushed to greet us kissing and hugging their lost, and now found, sons and daughters. Then the mayor, Bo walked out onto his porch to see what the commotion was. He paused when he saw Ilia, and then started running full speed at her giving her a big hug.

During this reunion, I walked past to the ranch to do my chores. I walked into the ranch and called Epona with the horse call necklace Ilia had given me during my adventure. After I had rounded up all the goats and shut the barn I walked Epona back to my house.

As we walked through the village, Bo announced that he was going to hold a feast to celebrate the return of the kids. "Hooray!" all the kids shouted as they were tired and hungry from their long trip across Hyrule Field. He walked up to me "Hey, Link. Do you think you could use your fishing rod to catch some fish for the feast? Ilia's going to the forest to gather some fruits and Fado is going to slaughter one of the goats."

"Sure" I replied, glad of something to keep my mind occupied.

After the feast that night, I made the decision to do all that is in my power to get back to her. I loved her...

**(Thank you for reading and please review!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: i do not own the legend of zelda.**

6 Years Later

The Castle of Twilight

Midna's POV:

'Goddesses, I miss him' I thought, sitting on her balcony staring into the never-ending twilight of her world. 'How long has it been? 5...6 years? O my goddesses. How could I let this happen. Why the hell did I have to break that stupid Mirror?' I got up and crossed to her room.

One of her servants came in, "Do you need anything, my princess?"

"No, I'm fine." I replied sadly. Not a day has gone by when I haven't thought of him. And not a day has gone by when I haven't punished myself mentally for destroying that Mirror.

Suddenly, another one of her servants came in through the door. "There is a man here to see you."

"Who is he?"

"He did not give me his name, but he said his message was urgent."

"Show him in."

"Yes ma'am."

'I wonder who it is?' I walked out to the balcony again while waiting.

"Lovely view, Midna," a familiar voice said beside her.

She gasped and looked to see who it was. It was Link. I swallowed him in a hug. "O MY GODDESSES LINK! HOW DID YOU GET HERE!" He started laughing. Then to my surprise, he kissed me. Right then and there. Out of the blue. And I kissed him back. I knew then that he loved me like I loved him. We stood there for a good fifteen seconds, just kissing, and then another minute just staring into each others eyes laughing and smiling. "How did you do it?"

"The day after you left I decided I would do whatever it takes to find you." He started. "After 5 years of searching, I started to lose hope of ever seeing you again. Then I read of a legend that there was a companion to the Mirror of Twilight called... well... the Mirror of Twilight. It was hidden deep in the Faron Woods it took me a while to find it, but as soon as I did, I came through and here I am. Are you Surprised?"

"Surprised? More like ... there is no word to describe what I'm feeling right now." I replied.

"How would you like to come with me to the Light World?" he asked me.

"Well. I'm the princess. I have responsibilities now." He looked at me funny "Well, more than I did when we were on our adventure."

"Do you have any relatives that could take over for you?"

"Well yeah. There is my younger brother. He would make a good king." I said after some thought.

"Well, let's go ask him what he thinks.''

''Okay'' I agreed. When we asked him, he agreed without hesitation, so me and Link walked down to the portal. I said one last goodbye to my citizens.

**(thank you for reading. please review)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda.**

Ordon Village

Midna's POV:

After we went through the portal, it was just a short walk to get to his house from the woods. We enjoyed every bit of it. When we got to Ordon Village, Link introduced me to everyone there. There was Rusl, his wife Uli, and their son Colin, and Sera and her daughter Beth. There are the brothers, Talo and Malo, and Jaggle, Pergie, Fado, Mayor Bo, and Ilia. I think Ilia is jealous of me. Tee Hee.

Link's POV:

After introducing Midna to all of my friends, I walked her down to the ranch and we sat own and talked about what has happened to us over the past six or so years. We sat there talking and laughing and having a good time until the sun went down. Then we walked back to Link's house. Someone had been kind enough to drop off some fish and a pumpkin while we were gone. I cooked the fish perfectly and made a delicious pumpkin soup. We continued our earlier conversation while we ate and then we went to bed.

Hyrule Castle

The next morning, I made some awesome eggs and bacon with a side of toast and jam. We then got on Epona's back and rode to Castle Town. The guards blew a horn as I rode through to the Castle. "Link the Hero has arrived."

We tied Epona in the stables and continued up to the throne room. I was the first one in. "And what do I owe the pleasure of your visit Link. You haven't been here in a while."

"I brought an old friend with me to say hello. C'mon in, Midna" I said.

"Midna? Could it be?" Zelda gasped. "It is you Midna!" She leapt from the throne to give Midna a long hug. "But... how? The Mirror was broken. Right?"

"Yes it was, but Link found an old legend of another mirror, with the exact same name, hiding in Faron Woods." Midna answered. "Can you believe it?"

"Wow. That is so weird." Zelda exclaimed.

"Yeah. I almost lost all hope of finding her when it just popped up. I was so happy when I found that Mirror, and even more happy when I found that Midna had missed me almost as much as I had missed her."

"Hey!" Midna slapped me across the face.

"Owww. What was that for?"

"For saying that you might have possibly missed me more than I missed you."

"Sometimes, I think I liked you better as an imp." I said.

"Oh, and why is that?"

"You couldn't hit as hard as you do now" And with that last insult Midna began to chase me around the room screaming and laughing. Zelda fell to the ground convulsing in laughter. Midna came up behind me and tackled me to the ground, she was sitting on top of me and we just stayed there laughing. Then she leaned down and kissed my nose. We just smiled at each other.

Zelda's POV:

'Did I just see Midna kiss Link?' "Ok. When did this start?"

"Soon as we first saw each other in the Twilight Realm, I think." Midna replied.

"Yep. Though, I started having feelings toward Midna a LONG time ago." Link started. "Try, the first time I saw you. You were beautiful... in your own special way."

Midna hit him... again. We all started laughing. "Well, I see you have all this relationship stuff perfectly under control." I said.

"Yep." Then, one second he was on the floor, underneath Midna, and the other he was standing above me holding her bridal style. She was struggling wildly but he did not lose his grip. "Well, I think we've taken enough of your time for one day Zelda. I think we'll head down to Kakariko Village and say hi to Renado, and maybe relax in the hot springs."

"Oh, well, bye," I shout after them. Then I sigh with happiness that Midna is back and Link isn't all mopey anymore.

**(Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda.**

Kakariko Village

Midna's POV

We left the Castle and went through Castle Town to the Western exit that would lead us to Kakariko Gorge. While crossing, the postman stopped with a loud "Heeeeeeeyyyyyy!" We stopped and looked back. He came running up to us "I have a letter for a Midna of the Twilight Realm."

"That's me," I said.

"Here you go. A message from you brother." He gave a funny trumpety sound "Da, da da da daaaaaa. Well, my business is concluded, onward to mail." He ran away awkwardly.

"Well, what does it say?" Link asked me.

"It is an update of how the people are doing. We just missed his coronation. Darn." I said smiling.

"Did you want to see his coronation?"

"Noooooooooo!" I mouthed back at him. "Coronations are so boring. I had to sit through my fathers. Oh, it was horrible." I started laughing. "Oh look, we're here." We rode in through the open gate. Link stopped before the inn. He got off the horse and told me to stay here. He walked up to Mal Mart and stayed in their for a while, obviously buying something. He came back out a couple of minutes later. He walked over to me and helped me off Epona.

"We're going to go to the hot spring above the inn," he said smiling. "For some nice relaxation." He pulled me over to the Goron in front of the inn and asked him if he could boost us to the roof. He gladly agreed. Link also told him not to let anyone else up. 'I wonder why he did that'? "Oh sure brother." The Goron replied. They have a funny sort of relationship with Link. "Climb up on to my back," it curled into a ball. Link and I climbed on.

"Hold on," he said quietly as the Goron started to shake. I quickly grabbed his waist in fear. He chuckled. Then we were flying up, up into the sky. As soon as it began, it was over. We walked up to the hot spring. He started to remove his clothing down to his tights. 'He has such a toned chest. Musty be his work at the ranch.' And slid into the warm waters. He looked up at me. "Care to join me?" I laughed. I just walked in and sat down next to him. The water felt SOOOOOO good. I moaned in pleasure. We just sat there for a while, not saying anything just staring at the sunset and thinking. I don't know what he was thinking about, but he had a look of deep thought on his face.

Link's POV:

'How should I tell her. She's so beautiful. How to...' "Midna?"

"Yes?" She looked at me.

"Uhhhhhhhh. Ummmmmm," she smiled at my lack of words, but there was concern in that smile, as if she knew I was going to say something important. "I know we haven't seen each other in a few years, and you only got back yesterday." I walked up to my Adventure Pouch and grabbed it. "But...uhhhhhh. Will you...will you marry me?"

At this she stopped smiling. I held out a diamond ring. She got a look of extreme surprise on her face. She was not expecting this. Now it her turn to not know what to say. She looked at me, then at the ring, then back at me. "YES!" She shouted. She jumped on me, threw her arms around me, and gave me the kiss of a lifetime. "YES. YES. YES. YES. YES!" I took the ring and slipped it onto her finger. She gazed at it for a while, and gave me another kiss.

Midna's POV:

"Who will marry us?" I asked finally.

"I was thinking of asking Renado. You know, the shaman just down there?" he answered me.

"Well, let's go talk to him."

"No, I was thinking that we could just stay up here and enjoy ourselves and a few bottles of Château Romani," he said smiling.

"Well, okay then," I replied, wondering what he meant by that. And then he started to remove his tights. I was utterly shocked. 'He meant this?' Then I smiled, 'Well, okay then. Let's get it on!'

**(I have taken out the events occurring next because it may be to much for some readers. If you would like to read what happened, email me at zachoanderson and I will write a short story of what may have happened. Thank you. And please review!)**


End file.
